


I'm Fine

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Michael, M/M, Protective Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: MIchael's had a few close calls in his time with the Fahc, but no matter what Ryan still gets worried.





	

Their coms buzz with chatter, mostly Geoff barking orders and Gavin laughing obnoxiously as he narrowly avoids death. Ryan is, as usual, silent as he dispatches a group of cops.

Michael on the other hand is too quiet. Usually his excited voice would be almost deafening. But today he's suspiciously absent from their banter. That either meant he was planning something or, the worse option, he's in trouble.

"Ryan," Geoff's firm voice cuts through the chatter, "Go check on Michael. He's a little too quiet."

"On it," Ryan is moving before he finishes speaking. "Ray, do you have eyes on him?"

"Yeah he's a few yards south of you," The sniper sounds oddly serious, "He needs help."

Ryan takes off running in the direction Ray had specified. He doesn't have a gun but he readies the already blood splattered machete he carries.

Michael is crouched behind a row of boxes, trading fire with a handful of cops. His free hand is glued to his abdomen as he ducks behind the boxes again.

It only takes a few well placed shots from Michael and a swing of Ryan's machete to take down the cops. And another few strides of Ryan's long legs for him to kneel at Michael's side as the smaller man sags against the boxes.

"I'm fine," Michael grits out, "Just a scratch." Even as he speaks, his face is screwed up in pain.

"Sure," Ryan forces Michael to lie down. His hands are gentle as he pushes the smaller man's clothes aside to reveal the gunshot wound.

Ryan's heart drops and he radios into talk to Geoff. As he speaks he presses his hands to the would firmly.

"Geoff? He's hurt. Michael's been shot."

"Shit," Geoff's voice is strained. "I'm sending Jack around with the chopper, hold on."

"We'll be here," Michael grumbles.

Michael's breathing is heavy and labored as the pair settle down to wait. His eyes wide with fear despite his attitude. Ryan's grip on his hand is almost too tight, but it's okay, the pressure grounds Michael in reality. Neither speaks for a moment.

"I'll be fine," Michael whispers, squeezing Ryan's hand. The mercenary nods silently, returning the pressure. "Caleb will patch me up."

Ryan sighs and presses a kiss to Michael's bloody lips, smearing his face paint. "Hush, focus on not dying." He says softly.

"Okay," Michael grins.

Jack shows up minutes later, the other lads already in the chopper. Gavin and Ray help Michael into the seats while Jack talks to Ryan.

"You gonna come with us?" Jack asks, already knowing the answer. Ryan shakes his head and pats the machete at his side.

"I've got something to take care of."

"At least take this with you," The larger man gestures to Ray, who drags an rpg out of the chopper. "Insurance," Jack explains, "Michael would kill me if you got hurt."

"Thanks," Ryan says after a moment of consideration.

"Give 'em hell!" Gavin call from inside the chopper as it lifts off.

* * *

 

Ryan comes back to the penthouse an hour later, splattered with blood and the remains of his face paint. He cleans himself and sneaks into his and Michael's shared room, careful not to wake the smaller boy.

Their bed is a mess. Michael is curled around one of Ryan's pillows and most of the blankets have been discarded onto the floor, probably as a result of Michael's spastic sleeping habits.

Ryan slips into bed next to the brawler and places a careful hand on his cheek, running his thumb over Michael's faint freckles lovingly. The soft contact pulls Michael from his slumber, eyes fluttering open.

"Hey," Ryan's voice is soft as to not disturb Michael. "How are you feeling?"

After a moment of silence; "High." Michael murmurs. The airy tone of voice gives away just how many painkillers Caleb had given him.

"Really?" Ryan chuckles, "Couldn't tell." Michael snorts,

"Shut up."

The brawler's face softens and he swaps Ryan's pillow for the mercenary himself. Warm arms anchor themselves to Ryan's waist and drags him closer with surprising strength.

"Love you," Michael's breath is warm against the skin of Ryan's neck. The mercenary hums and kisses Michael's forehead,

"Love you too."


End file.
